User talk:Applemasterexpert
Cleaning up reports Hello, we appreciate the reports you've been making. However, just because you see they've been dealt with, doesn't mean you can clean them up. This task corresponds to VSTF members. Thank you. 01:31, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Reverting edits from vandalism reports Hey, I noticed that you revert a lot of edits immediately after someone reports the user on Report:Vandalism. While I appreciate your efforts, I wanted to tell you, that we can use the tool and hide the edits in the WikiActivity and the Recent Changes. So there is not really a need for you to do that. Also, if you do revert edits, please make sure you revert the page to a good revision and don't revert it back to a different bad revision - that isn't helpful. If you want to help with fighting against vandalism, I would recommend joining the to find vandals. Greetings-- 20:20, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! I'll keep that in mind. Also, I'm sure you are mentioning about this: Fandom channels * (covers all communities) * (global new wiki feed) * (global new user feed) * (global Discussions feed) * ( and reporting channel) Other more topical Fandom channels may exist that only report for one wiki so you should check project pages of your favorite wikis to see if they're involved in that fashion. However, when I clicked one of the link, it doesn't do anything. In another words, it doesn't load to the channel and I'm still on the Help:CVN page. ~Hoodie cat [ Talk • ] 4:46PM, June 1, 2019 EST = :Try this and enter the channel name there.-- 20:52, June 1, 2019 (UTC) :: I saw this when I joined the channel: #wikia-overflow: You've tried to join a channel which has been set to invite-only, join throttling, your host is banned, or the channel is restricted to logged in users only. Please contact a voiced user for assistance or identify to services and rejoin. Is it supposed to be like this? ~Hoodie cat [ Talk • ] 4:55PM, June 1, 2019 EST :You probably need to create an account for that - but I never used this channel. Try to join #cvn-wikia.-- 20:58, June 1, 2019 (UTC) ::It works! Thanks!. ~Hoodie cat [ Talk • ] 5:00PM, June 1, 2019 EST Edit warring Please do not edit war with other users.-- 22:05, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Spam reports Hey, if they have a spammy masthead, could you please report the user on the page Report:User profile headers (even if they spammed)? Would be appreciated!-- 13:08, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :Sure. ~Apple [ Talk • ] 13:11, June 16, 2019 UTC Bulk reporting Hi Applemasterexpert, If you're actively searching for spam, please collect the usernames on a text editor or in a separate window first. Once you finish searching, you can post them all at once. The report form allows you to add multiple users in one report, and it's better if you can use this feature! The reason is because adding many spam reports every few minutes clutters the RecentChanges and WikiActivity feeds, which we'd like to keep a bit less spammy. Thank you! [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 15:10, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, thanks for the message. However, I noticed that new accounts were continuously made even after I filed my report, so I have go back here and add more accounts in the list once those alternate accounts were created. That's what causes flood in the recent changes. In addition, I'll always try to keep my report in one edit. ~Apple [ Talk • ] 15:17, June 20, 2019 UTC ::Hey, I would it be possible to bulk your reports? For example: You edited Report:Spam two times in a very short time - these reports could have been easily made into one. :) Cheers and keep up the good work - remember: quality is better than quantity. :)-- 12:26, June 25, 2019 (UTC) :::Hello, you just reported three wikis in less than five minutes. How is it not possible to bulk them into one report?-- 10:57, August 18, 2019 (UTC) ::::Bumping this message. Is there a particular reason on the repeated pattern of not wanting to bulk report spam users? Are you trying to edit boost or something? :::::@Icier, the time I reported the spammers depends on the time on when the spammer spams on the wiki. Every time I reported one spammer, another comes a couple of minutes later. Otherwise, if I saw all I would have reported everything at once. The first time I reported one spammer, I only saw that they spammed on one wiki and have one IP address. :::::Actually, instead, I'll report more on discord (preventing recent changes flood and Report:Spam flood) for additional nonstop spammers. ~Apple [ Talk • ] 21:34, August 22, 2019 (UTC) ��Sign in my guestbook�� :Well, it didn't improve as hoped to be honest, so I'm asking you if you could at least not add a new entry for each report. You can add up to 15 accounts to one report, so I would like to ask you to do that. You can just add new reports to your existing reports. Especially on Report:User profile headers. Most reports are from CC anyway and could be easily made into one big report instead of serveral small reports. Thanks.-- 09:10, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Editing Other Reports It is not recommended to edit/alter other user reports. It keeps it transparent so we know what a user is adding. If they are adding something by mistake repeatedly, we'll let the user know. Spam reports #2 Hey, I think you misunderstood me when I tried to explain you the difference between Report:Spam and Report:User profile headers. Report:Spam is for all IPs who are spamming and users without a spam profile masthead. Users who just have a spam profile masthead or are spamming and are having a spam masthead should be reported at Report:User profile headers. I hope this make things clear. If you have any questions, please let me know and keep up the good work!-- 13:55, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :Today, I have reported three users at Report:User profile headers but no one at Report:Spam. And yes, all three of them have spammy masthead. And yes, I know when to report Report:Spam and when to report Report:User profile headers. :)~Apple [ Talk • ] 14:05, July 21, 2019 (UTC) ��Sign in my guestbook�� Spam wikis Hello. Just wanted to let you know that editingmaterials.fandom.com is spam. Guy clearly had a blog that advertised a download. Also, your signature is wayyy too big, jesus. - Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 12:57, August 10, 2019 (UTC) Reverting vandalism Hey, I noticed that you revert a lot of vandalism - thanks for that. But sometimes you should check if there are better revisions avaible. I noticed a few times that you reverted one bad edit, but other users also vandalized the article. It's not helpful to revert to a different vandalized version. So please make sure you always check the page history for a good revision. Thanks!-- 13:31, August 25, 2019 (UTC) ---- Kalahari26263 (talk) 22:00, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Investing vandelism Kalahari26263 (talk) 21:59, October 29, 2019 (UTC) Investigation for vandalism- Kalahari26263 Hi so I invested the 0b0t wikia after you reported 74.93.183.121. It doesn’t look like this user was doing vandalism. Instead he was contributing to pages which is fine. Now that user was blanking pages or replacing content with profanity or porn then that would be vandalism and I would have totally agree with you. 14:31, October 30, 2019 (UTC)Kalahari26263 (talk)Investigation Kalahari26263 Hi I Investigated the Divine sisters wikia. I found a potential sockpuppet account of Hawaiiyn. Hey You are so good. You should be a VSTF! ~